God Slayer of Fairy Tail
by kyokasuigetsutotsuka
Summary: Eons have passed since the Great War of the Gods and the deities thought that they were finally at peace, but they did not know that the power of their fallen enemies still live on in the humans. A true God Slayer has emerged in the world of Earthland, and his existence would shake the very foundation of existence itself. -Naruto x Mirajane-
1. God Slayer

I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!

God Slayer of Fairy Tail - Chapter 1

* * *

Long before the reign of humankind, a great war devastated the lands and torched the world of most life. It was a battle of the Gods, and humanity's fragile existance hung on a thin line. The power of the Gods was unfathomable to the humans, and they could only suffer in silence as more and more of them perished and catagorized as colateral damage. The humans had no idea of why the Gods were warring against each other; all they knew was that the Gods will slowly annihilate their existence.

The true reason behind the clash of the Gods was in fact the humans...

While most Gods saw themselves as owners of sorts of the humans and would treat them as mere entertainment, some others thought that it was time to treat the humans better and to allow them to flourish in the rich land below. The humans were still living in complete barbaric tendancies and were suffering year by year by their lack of innovation.

A few more peace loving Gods saw true potential in the humans and thought that they would be able to truely become a great people one day. They want to the proud of the humans and they want to see them become what they rightfully should be; the rulers of Earthland. While the Gods sit on the throne above all other living beings, down in the lands of Earthland the humans were still fighting for survival against many other creatures that roam the lands, and some Gods saw the humans as the superior beings that should be kind below.

The Elemental Gods were a few that were helping the humans and were fighting their own kind for the human's right to live as what the truely are. But their philosophy were seen as naivety by the other Gods and soon that ridge between the great powers caused the great war. The Gods who were on the humanity's side were facing eternal purgatory from the other Gods and they too were fighting for their survival.

The other Gods saw the future threat that the humans will become if they ever flourish down in Earthland, and they would never allow them to become a power that would rival themselves...they had already made the same mistake with the dragons. The risk was just too great, and the Gods would kill all those who would threaten their power...even if it was their own kind.

The Gods that support the humans were quickly losing ground and many of them had already perished to the hands of others who use to be their comrades...it was very clear to them that they were fighting a losing war...

It was then that the Gods made a decision that would change the result of the war as well as the fate of their entire world as a whole...the Gods taught the humans the magic of the Gods; God Slayer Magic. At the time only the Elemental Gods were still alive, and the five of them each passed on their power to a human so they could aid them in the war.

Naturally the other Gods were all even more angered by their actions and went on full power to face the remaining threat. Even with the power of God Slayer Magic the humans and the Elemental Gods were no match for the combined forces of the divine beings from above...they were all destroyed and the Gods made sure that the secret powers of the Gods remain forever out of the reach of the humans...but even Gods make mistakes at times.

At the sight of the final battle was a gargantuan crater that scarred the earth for all eternity...

But even though the war is over, the Gods above were damaged by the war that they no longer paid attention to the humans. And for the first time in history, the humans were given a chance to truely prosper without the constant oppresion of the Gods...

* * *

Eons have passed since the war of the Gods, and Earthland had completely change compared to before. Now the barren lands were no longer filled with countless fighting for survival; now the humans have civilization. Earthland had been separated into many nations that were ruled by humans, and each nation were filled with many towns and cities that were prosperous and lively. It was as the Elemental Gods said, the humans were truely capable of living as the superior creatures of Earthland, and they could rule their own domain.

The humans also started to use their own forms of magic, and it has become a common commodity in Earthland. Many mages roamed the lands and many Magic Guild had been formed all over the world. The humans have become organized and sophisticated...the efforts the Elemental Gods put forth were not in vein...

No one knew though...that the Elemental Gods put for a last effort before their dying breath, and sent a burst of their power out into the vastness of Earthland. Their will was that one day if anyone was worthy of their power, they shall receive it...and even the Gods above had no idea that the humans still posed a threat to them...

A boy was walking causally down a bust street in the midst of a town called Magnolia. From the looks of him the boy was no older than five years of age, but his demeanor suggested otherwise. Most young boys his age would have the sense of a child to him and would still be a little intimidated when they walk a busy street alone, but not this boy. People around him could see the confidence in his every step and the passionate fire that was burning in his bright azure blue eyes.

"So this is Magnolia Town..." muttered the boy to himself quietly.

The boy had a small smirk on his face as he looked around his surroundings like a normal tourist would; he really liked all the merchant stands and live performances that would fill the streets. Magnolia was one of the largest Magical Town in Earthland, and that was the main reason the boy came to it in the first place. Magnolia had the largest magical population in Fiore, and it contains one of the most infamous and powerful magical Guild in all of the Earthland; Fairy Tail.

He may not look like one, but the boy was a mage and he had been using magic for a few years already. The boy originated from the outskirts of Fiore where a series of poor villages were located; it was not a place a young boy would want to be. As an orphan the boy had no parents or family to protect him, so since he could remember the boy had been fighting others for food and water. It was very hard for a boy to fight against adults, but the boy was not normal...

The boy could remember that when he was just three years old he had activated his Magical Powers, and he easily defeated anyone who would try to steal from him. There were very few people who could use magic in the outskirts so the boy basically secured his food source with his powers. The boy had the ability to control the air around him and make it stronger...he uses a black tinted wind to fight against his opponents.

The boy had no idea where his powers came from or how he came to activate it, but he knew that it was a gift. The wind had been the boy's only companion and the only thing he could count on. The wind was the boy's weapon, shield and shelter...there was nothing he couldn't do if he had air around him. There was also one thing that he could not explain...ever since he was born there would a voice inside his mind guiding him about controlling his power...and that voice told him the name of his Magic...

"Sky God Slayer Magic"

With his power the boy slowly gained a stable life in his village and managed to hunt down enough money to leave his birth place. The boy could no longer tolerate being in the company of the lowest form of humankind; the very thought of the people in his village made him sick.

The blonde boy made a right turn on the main street of Magnolia Town in hopes of getting towards the direction of the Fairy Tail guild. The true purpose behind the boy travelling for days was that he wanted to join Fairy Tail and become a true mage. He had heard a lot about the infamous guild of Fiore and he found that he might be able to become stronger if he joined.

"Excuse me young fella..." said a man from beside the boy. "Can I help you with anything?"

The boy looked over to see an old man who was only slightly taller than himself. The man was balding in the middle and only had hair on the sides of his head. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt under an orange jacket, and there was a familiar symbol on the man's shirt.

The boy smirked and nodded. "Yes...can you tell me where can I find the Master of Fairy Tail?" asked the boy with a glint in his eyes.

The old man smiled and nodded. "Of course I can, but can you tell me why a young boy like you would be looking for the Master?"

The blonde boy stared at the man calculatively for a few seconds before he answered. "I may not look like one, but I am a mage and I want to join Fairy Tail." said the boy calmly.

The elder chuckled and shook his head. "I boy your age should be playing sports and running around with friends...why would you want to work in a guild already." said the balding man as he sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Guild work is serious and someone your age would not be able to become a real mage."

The boy narrowed his eyes at the man. "This is none of your concern, just tell me where the Master is and I will be on my way." muttered the boy with a solid tone. "I know you would have some knowledge of where the guild is...given that you are wearing their guild mark on your shirt."

The man smirked. "What is you name?"

The blonde boy stared at the man again for a while before he answered. "I am Namikaze Naruto..."

The old man nodded and turned around. "Okay...follow me Naruto."

Naruto was become increasingly annoyed by the old man but followed him nonetheless. The man led Naruto through the busy streets of Magnolia in silence; he never once turned back to see if Naruto was still following him. Naruto could sense that there was something peculiar about the old man...he was not just a senior citizen of the town. The boy stared at the back of the old man as they walked in silence; he was prepared to react quickly if the old man was to try anything...

"You are a very special boy aren't you?..." suddenly said the old man, breaking Naruto out of his stupor. "I was just taking a stroll down the street when I sensed a particularly powerful magical aura around...now I know most mages in town already but I didn't recognize who it was that made the aura." The man never once turned back to look at Naruto as he spoke. "To be honest I was expecting someone at least in their late teenage years...I never expected a boy that is no older than my grandson to be so powerful already."

Naruto crossed his arms together. "So you came to talk to me on purpose...you wanted to know why I was here." asked the boy rhetorically. "So now that you know that I want to join Fairy Tail...what do you plan to do now?"

The old man looked back slighting through the corner of his eyes. "Anyone who wants to join Fairy Tail is welcome...that has always been the way of our guild." said the man as the boy looked a little surprised. "But as the Master of Fairy Tail, I have to ensure the safety of my children..."

The boy had widened eyes as he stared at the old man. "You are the Master!"

The man nodded and turned his head back. "Yes, I am Makarov Dreyar the current Master of Fairy Tail."

Naruto still had a look of shock on his face before he narrowed his eyes again. "You said that you have to ensure the safety of your children...are you saying that I may be a threat?"

Makarov suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned to face Naruto fully with a serious expression on his face. "That is not what I meant..." said the man with an iron voice. "Everyone who is in Fairy Tail is my children...when I mean the safety of my children, I meant that I had no ensure that you will be safe once you join our guild."

Naruto once again had widened eyes; no one had ever said anything akin to that to him before. "A-Are you kidding me?!" exclaimed the boy.

The Master smirked and shook his head. "I don't know your history or why such a young boy would want to join a Guild so early...but if I let you join us willy-nilly it would be irresponsible of me if you don't actually have the power to be a mage." said Makarov as he smiled at the boy. "I am glad that such a promising young lad like yourself wants to join us, but in Fairy Tail strength is not everything...the well being of your mages is much more important."

Naruto was genuinely surprised at the Master's words; he was expecting a much more millitaristic format for Fairy Tail...he never thought that they would be such a caring guild...

Makarov placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and began to walk again; leading the boy beside him down the road. "A guild is not only a place where money would be made and battles would be won...a guild is a place that feelings are nutured and bonds are created...at least that is what Fairy Tail is!" announced the Master with pride.

Naruto was lost in his thoughts as he mindlessly followed the Master down the roads, and the next time he looked up he saw a large building with the name "Fairy Tail" plastered on it's front. It was a large three story building that gave off a rather friendly feeling to those to would pass by it. Naruto stared up at the guild in wonder...Fairy Tail was already much more than what he expected, what else would be inside if he really decides to join.

"Fairy Tail..." started the master as he held his hands together behind his back and looked up. "Do Fairies really have tails, do they really exist?" asked the man cryptically. "Nobody really knows, it will remain an eternal mystery...an eternal adventure...such thoughts encompasses it's name." Makarov turned to face Naruto fully. "But before we go in I must ask you...why do you want to join Fairy Tail?"

Naruto was silently looking back at the old man with lots of emotion in his eyes. "I want to be a mage...that is the main reason." said the boy with a flat voice. "Magic is the one thing that I can always rely on, I want to become stronger and be famous...that is why I want to join Fairy Tail." Naruto crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "There is one universal truth that I know...power is everything, if you have power then you can have everything in the world, and I have come to Fairy Tail in search of power..." Makarov was emotionless the whole time Naruto was speaking. "Now you know why I am here...will you still let me join your guild?"

Makarov just simply smiled and nodded. "Yes..."

Naruto hitched for a second before he nodded back. "Alright then, can we go in?"

Naruto followed makarov as he pushed open the large doors of the Fairy Tail Guild to reveal all that were inside. To be true to himself, Naruto had to admit that it was not what he was expecting. He had conjured up an image in his mind of the innards of Fairy Tail and it was more akin to a military base or a large training dojo...but from the looks it, it was more like a lounge and bar than a Magic Guild. Naruto saw many people, most likely mages, just lounging around with drinks in their hands.

The Master stepped up beside Naruto and patted his shoulder. "I don't know what happened to you Naruto...something in your past must have made you think the way you do now." said the old man with a grandfatherly voice. "You may not see it, but I find it heartbreaking that a young lad like you would have such a cynical view of the world." Naruto was not looking at the man, but he was giving Makarov his undivided attention. "But I will say it now that you are a part of our family...and as your Guild Master I promise you that I will prove to you that there is much more to the world other than power...and that being all powerful is not everything."

The boy sighed and shook his head. "Whatever...annoying Jiji."

Makarov smiled at the casual title...it seemed that he had made a striking first impression on the boy...

Naruto looked to his side at the old man. "So can you show me where everything is?"

The Master smiled and nodded. "Of course Naruto, but there is one thing that we must do first!" exclaimed the old man happily as he pulled Naruto to the other side of the guild where a bar was located. Several people in the guild saw their master along with a small boy, but they were all too busy having a good time to care about what was going on. When they arrived Makarov gestured Naruto to a chair as he himself walked behind the bar.

Naruto sat down and looked over at the Master. "What are we doing?"

Makarov pulled out a stamp and smiled over at the boy. "I will give you your own Fairy Tail Guild Mark...where would you like it?"

The boy was silent for a while and his expression was unreadable. "I'll have it right here..." muttered the boy was he pointed to the side of his right bicep. Makarov nodded and planted the stamp firmly onto Naruto's arm and remained still for a few seconds. After he lifted the stamp and dark blue print of the Fairy Tail Guild Mark was encrypted onto Naruto's arm. For some reason the mark gave Naruto a very peculiar feeling...one that he ahd never felt before. For the first time in his life Naruto officially had a sense of belonging somewhere...he was no longer just a wandering orphan, he had a place that he belonged to...that knowledge alone somehow made the boy feel pretty good.

Makarov had a slight clue as to what the boy was thinking and had a smile on his face. "Now let me show you around..."

Naruto looked back up and nodded at his Guild Master. "Okay..."

The old man led the boy through the large area of the Guild and they first stopped at the main bar of the building. "This is the main bar we have...many mages would have their meals here everyday." said the Master as he looked at a few of his men eating as he spoke. "It is not free of course, but guild members get a tremendous discount."

Naruto nodded silently as he once again followed the old man to another location. "Is this everyone in Fairy Tail?" asked the boy as he saw many people around the guild.

Makarov shook his head. "No...this is more like 1/3 of all our people...most of them are out of jobs you see." Naruto was impressed, Fairy Tail had much more people than he imagined, but then again if their entrance was so open then he shouldn't be surprised. Makarov's voice once again broke Naruto out of his thoughts. "This is the mission board...every morning this would be updated with many current jobs offered to us, and mages will choose from here of what kind of job they would like to do...these all range from E-A class."

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "What about S-class missions?"

The Master once again walked off expecting Naruto to follow him, which annoyed the boy a little. "They are located on the second floor, but you won't able allowed to do those until you are a S-class mage yourself or you are on a team with a S-class mage." The man then gestured to many rows of tables where people were eating, chatting and laughing with each other. "And this is just the common area where many mage would converse and have fun with each other...this is usually the most crowded place in the guild."

The boy nodded and looked at his master. "Does Fairy Tail have some sort of dorms for people like me?"

Makarov shook his head. "I'm afraid we only have dorms for females mages...but you are free to live in one of the guest rooms of the guild building itself until you earn enough money to rent a place of your own."

Naruto nodded. "That would work." said the boy simply.

"Hey Jiji!" cried the loud voice from behind Makarov and Naruto. "Help me train today!"

Naruto looked back to see a boy that was about his own age. He was wearing a red t-shirt with a bolt of lightning running through the middle, and the thing that caught Naruto's attention the most was the blonde hair on his head that was not too different from his own.

Makarov himself couldn't help but make comparisons between the two boys. Naruto and his grandson were about the same age, but they were completely different from each other. Laxus was acting his age and would still nag and whine to get his way. His eyes were still very innocent and he had a very happy dispsition all the time. But Naruto on the other hand was a completely different. Naruto already have the magical power of a fully grown mage and his confident and mature demeanor took away at his child innocence...Makarov really couldn't believe that they were the same age.

Makarov smiled at his grandson and patted his head. "Just a second Laxus, there is someone I would like you to meet." said the old man before he gestured Laxus to the other boy. "This is Namikaze Naruto, the newest member of Fairy Tail." Laxus looked shocked at the news. "You two are the same age so I thought you two would become friends."

Laxus himself had only join Fairy Tail a few weeks ago and he was the youngest mage in the Guild, so he was happy that there was another boy like him. "Hi Naruto!" exclaimed the young boy. "I'm Laxus Dreyar, nice to meet you." he greeted as he offered Naruto his hand.

Naruto didn't really know what to do at first but eventually reached out to shake Laxus' hand. "Hello...nice to meet you too Laxus."

Two men in their early twenties then walked up to the group. "Hey Master, another new member today?" asked a man who had dark blue hair beside another man with brown hair. "They are coming younger and younger nowdays."

Makarov turned to Naruto and gestured to the two men. "Naruto, these are two of Fairy Tail's mage...Macao Conbolt and Wakaba Mine." said the Master with sense of authority. "They are your Senpai, treat them with respect."

Naruto nodded at the two man. "Nice to meet you both..."

Laxus smiled at Naruto excitedly. "Hey Naruto, what kind of Magic do you use?!"

Naruto sighed as he knew that his magic would cause quite a bit of shock throughout the guild, but they would find out eventually so he might as well get it out of the way initially. "I use Sky Magic..." said Naruto as he looked over at Makarov. "I use Sky God Slayer Magic!"

Like a hot knife through butter, Naruto's voice sliced through everyone's conversations and his words made a resounding impact to everyone in the guild. Macao and Wakaba were naturally petrified and Laxus was a little confused at why everyone was so shocked...but no one was more surprised than the master himself. Makarov had widened eyes and his jaw almost reached the ground...he knew that Naruto was extremely powerful for his age, but to think that he was actually one that possessed the ancient power of the Gods.

Laxus scratched the back of his head. "What is God Slayer Magic...I've never really heard of it?"

There was silence in the Guild as no one really knew what to say to the boy, but the Master decided to explain. "God Slayer Magic is an ancient and mythological form of magic that dates back to before humankind...it was said that the Gods themselves use this magic and the humans who inherit them would possess their power as well." Laxus was amazed as he looked back at Naruto. "I have heard of a few people claiming to be God Slayers but I have never met any of them...I must say that this is a very shocking surprise Naruto."

Naruto nodded. "It is understandable..."

There was suddenly some footsteps that made their way to the Master and Naruto, and everyone looked over to see the strongest member of Fairy Tail. Gildart Clive was a tall man with a head full of orange hair. His body was covered in some armor but they were obsured by the large brown cloak he wore over his body. There was a smile on the man's face as he looked over at Naruto, and the boy cuoldn't tell what the man was thinking.

"This is an interesting turn of events, isnt it Master?" joked Gildarts a little as he stood beside his Master.

Makarov looked over at his right hand man. "What do you make of this Gildarts."

Gildarts ignored Makarov for now and knelt down to Naruto's height. "Hello they little guy, I'm Gildarts...your senpai or whatever." greeted the man casually with a smile. "Would you mind if I asked you to show me some of your power?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "And how do you propose I do that?"

The older man smirked and began to walk to the back door of the Guild. "Well follow me outside and see!" The entire guild began to migrate outside, they really wanted to know what the supposed God Slayer was capable of. Fairy Tail had quite a large backyard; it was more of a large training and sparring ground for most people in the Guild but some would just walk around there for leisure. Gildart stood on one end of the field while Naruto stood at the other, and both of them were staring down at each other.

Gildart placed his hands on his hips. "Okay Naruto...I want you to send an attack my way, I'm going to measure your power that way." proposed the man loudly. "Will that be alright with you?"

Naruto nodded. "That is fine..." The boy knew that he had to use his powers sooner or later, so he didn't mind showing the guild what he could do.

The Crash Magic user nodded with a smile. "Okay then, ready when you are!"

Everyone absentmindedly held their breaths as they watched Naruto concentrate his energy. Some mages in the crowd could sense Magical Power like Makarov, they weren't as skilled as the master but they could still feel the immense power that should not belong to a five years old boy...

Naruto channeled his power to his throat as he breathed in a large breath. "Tenjin no..." muttered Naruto as he held his breath in to build pressure. "Dogō!" As soon as those words left Naruto's mouth a large stream of dark wind blasted towards Gildarts at amazing speed. The wind was very powerful and it shook the area around the crowd, making many people recoil back a little in shock. The black winds contorted within itself and formed a shape that remsembled a horizontal tornado...and it was loud...very loud, just like it's name suggests; a Godly Bellow.

Gildarts himself was very surprised at the power the young boy had and had to admit that it was very impressive. He braced himself as the blast neared him...

"Punkai!" cried Gildarts as he pushed his hand forward against the blast of wind. Like an invisible net had struck Naruto's attack, the mini-tornado was split into little pieces and lost most of it's power. The wind dispersed into nothing and Naruto was looking at the man in shock...no one had ever managed to stop his attacks before.

As the tension died down the members on the side were watching on with shock and awe etched on their faces. They were use to Gildart stopping attacks of all kinds, but Naruto's attack shocked most of them to the core. They had never seen such terrifying and devastating magic before, if Naruto could produce so much power with his attack at the mere age of five...they shudder at the thought of the magnitude of that attack when Naruto was full grown.

Laxus was staring at the boy his age with complete shock in his eyes...he couldn't believe that someone his age could be so powerful...

Then there was Makarov. The master himself was also very shocked at the power Naruto showed, but he was more shocked that for the first time in his long life he had witness the true existence of God Slayer Magic. There was no doubt about it in the Master's mind, the magic Naruto just used was not something humans would be able to create...it was catastrophic. If Naruto were to truely master that attack...Makarov suspects that he would be able to destroy the majority of an entire town with just one hit.

To break the silence Gildarts smiled once again and started to walk up to Naruto. "That was a really strong attack kid...it hard to believe that you are so young!" Gildarts looked down at a shocked and slightly intimidated Naruto and patted him on the head. "You are strong kid...I look forward to working with you in the future." Gildarts ruffled Naruto's spiky hair a little before he walked off a little to the side.

Naruto himself was discreetly looking around at the stunned crowd to see what kind of reaction they had...and all he saw were blank faces. But after a few more seconds utter chaos broke loose!

"SUGOI!" cried many guild members at the same time as they all rushed closer to Naruto. The boy had no idea how to react and started to stagger back a little...he had never seen people so happy about his power before.

_'Aren't the threatened by me...why are they still so friendly?' _thought Naruto silently to himself.

"That was amazing!" exclaimed an estatic Macao as he held his fists tightly. "With some around Fairy Tail will become even stronger!"

"That so cool!" cried Laxus as he pumped in fists into the air.

"It looked like a tornado!"

"I think I saw Gildarts being pushed back a little!"

"Who would have thought that such a cute kid would be so powerful!"

The last comment made Naruto blush a little as he fought back the happiness that was coming from the bottom of his heart. For the first time in his life, Naruto was completely welcomed and accepted into the arms of people were genuinely kind and happy. The boy had never felt such feelings before and it scared him a little...but in his mind Naruto couldn't help but think that this was what the Master was trying to make him see...

Naruto was still very dubious about the true nature of the world...but he knew that he would eventually find the answer as a Fairy Tail Mage.

* * *

Sorry for publishing another story!

Don't kill me!

But since I wanted to write a Naruto and Fairy Tail crossover I was struck with two ideas...one of them was my Prophecy Rebirth story and the other one was this. Both of them had been bugging me for a while so I decided to just write both of them at the same time.

The pairing for this story would most likely be **Naruto x Mirajane **unlike the other one.

Well I hope you all liked the start of this!

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	2. Best Friends

I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!

God Slayer of Fairy Tail - Chapter 2

* * *

It has been three months since Naruto had join Fairy Tail, and it had been a life changing experience for the young boy. As an orphan who originated from a poor village he had never had one parental figure in his life, but since he joined Fairy Tail Gildarts and the Master had become his surrogate family of sorts. Back in his home town food was scarce and it was everyone for themselves when it came to meals, but in the guild the Master would often treat him to dinner along with Laxus.

Naruto never really developed any kind of attachment or bond with anyone in his life, so everything happening in Fairy Tail was very new to him. He was not use to people casually striking conversations with him or even offering him the common courtesy that everyone else would view as perfunctory. The boy had slowly been changing since he arrival at Fairy Tail; he smiled much more often and would even sometimes joke around with Laxus.

"So when are you leaving for your mext mission?" asked Laxus with a casual tone as he walked with his hands behind his head.

Naruto was strolling next to his friend with his hands in his pockets. "I should be leaving tomorrow...its just a B-class mission so I should be back the day after."

For the last few months Naruto had made quite a name for himself inside and outside of the Guild. It was not everyday that people see a five years old boy completing five mid-class missions in one week. It was not unusual for a full grown mage to do so many missions, but it was amazing that such a young boy could do five consecutive missions by himself. People around town had begun to spread rumors about an extremely talented young boy in Fairy Tail and some even said that he would become S-class in a few years.

Laxus smirked. "Feeling confident now are we?..."

The prodigy of Fairy Tail smirked back a little and nodded. "I know my own strength and I know that a few Vulcans won't be able to kill me." said the boy with a little pride. "What about you, I heard you were going to go on a mission soon?"

The Grandson of the Master nodded. "I don't know anymore..." started the boy a little dejected. "I was going to go on a mission together with my Tou-chan, but he had been fighting a lot with Ji-chan lately so I don't think we will go anymore."

Naruto didn't really understand Laxus' situation so he just nodded. "Where is your Father anyway, I don't think I have seen him around the Guild lately?"

Ivan Dreyar was the son of Makarov Dreyar and was one of the more powerful mages in Fairy Tail, but he was the one person that made Naruto a little uncomfortable. There was just something peculiar about the man...he reminded Naruto of the men who would try to steal from him back in his home town. The boy could tell that Ivan had something hidden in his mind; he could recognize that crazed expression anywhere...he use to see it everyday.

Laxus shook his head. "I'm not sure...I haven't seen him in a few days already, and Ji-chan just keeps on saying that he was on a job." muttered the boy as he looked down a little. "But I checked the mission log and I found that my Tou-chan hadn't took a mission for three months already."

Naruto wanted to comfort his friend but he had no idea what he could do; it was not like he had a Father to worry about. The stronger blonde boy crossed his arms as he looked over to a large field that was beside them. "Hey do you want to go train a little before we go back?" Laxus and Naruto went for a walk around Magnolia after dinner just to rid themselves of the sluggish feeling, and they were about half way back to Fairy Tail from where they were.

The Grandson of the Master smirked and nodded. "Sure, that would help me take my mind of things."

Naruto nodded and started his way towards the field that was beside them. It was just a normal large piece of grassland for people to walk their dogs and for kids to run around in, but it was almost dark so it was pretty much empty. Naruto was glad that there was a lot of space, the barkyard of the guild was quite spacious but there were too many trees and people for Naruto to really unleash his training.

Laxus stretched him arms out as he looked over at his friend. "So what do you want to train on tonight?" Naruto often trained with Laxus back in the guild as they were pretty much best friends, and the latter had become quite a bit stronger after training with the Sky God Slayer. Laxus was already a pretty talented boy to begin with and after his father gave him a "gift" to help his weak body he had become even stronger. But there was still an obvious gap between Laxus and Naruto.

Naruto shrugged. "Lets just do some simple sparring."

Laxus smirked. "I was hoping that you would say that!" exclaimed the boy as he puffed out his chest. "I've been train hard with my Lightning Magic!"

The Sky Magic user smiled and crossed his arms together. "Well let see if you can land on hit on me this time?" teased Naruto as he smirked at his friend.

Laxus grunted as he sped towards Naruto with a burst of speed; lightning started to emerge from his hand until they wrapped themselves around his fists. "Lightning Punch!" cried the boy as he slammed his fists to the ground just in front of Naruto.

Naruto was surprised to see that lightning was went into the ground and the earth split before his eyes. The punch left a small crater in the ground and a shockwave was created by the impact. But Naruto was much too fast for any element of the attack to hit him properly. The Sky Magic user landed about twenty feet away from Laxus without a scratch on his body.

"Not bad Laxus, you've improved." said Naruto with a smirk. "But you have to do much better than that!"

The God Slayer disappeared from sight with a burst of speed and appeared behind Laxus in under a second. Naruto grabbed Laxus' right arm and threw him over his shoulder. The Grandson of the Master was shocked at Naruto's speed and couldn't react as he was hovering in mid-air. Naruto spun his body around as he waved his opened palms around; the air around him began to contort and twist into the think wave of strong winds.

Naruto created a small funnel to pull Laxus down near him, and when the other boy was within range, Naruto landed a solid punch right in his face...

Laxus cried out in pain as he was sent several feet away from Naruto and crashed into the ground. "Ahhh!"

Naruto was a person that rarely held any back when he would spar with others, but fortunately for Laxus, Naruto was also a firm believer in hiding most of his skills and would not reveal any of his stronger techniques unless the situation called for it, so he wouldn't get too beat up.

The Sky God Slayer stood up straight as he placed his hands in his pockets again. "Get back up Laxus, you can't be defeated so easily."

The young Dreyar pushed himself back up despite the pain that was running through his body. "You beat I can't be defeated with only that..." muttered the boy clearly suppressing his quick breathing. "I am going to be the strongest mage in Fairy Tail!"

Laxus jumped at Naruto with lightning surrounding both his fists as he cried out ferociously. Naruto smirked as he focus some wind around his own fists and made them circle around his fists like a small typhoon. The two blond boys clashed fists with each other in the midst of the large battlefield, and random flashes of light would pulse through the darken area frequently.

Naruto easily parried one of Laxus' strike to the side. "You are too slow!" cried the boy as he planted one wind-powered punch into his friend's torso.

Laxus once again pushed himself up. "Take this!" cried the boy as he charged his hands with lightning. "Lightning Bolt!" A small bolt of lightning was blasted from Laxus' hands and towards Naruto at high speeds.

Naruto smiled as he twisted his body to dodge the hit. "That was nice Laxus!" said the boy as he jumped back further. "But this is over!" Naruto ran towards Laxus at high speeds with two streams of black wind trailing behind his hands. "Tenjin no Mai!" The God Slayer pushed his hands forward; sending his twisting wind at Laxus, sending the other boy flying into the air. Laxus grunted in pain as he was sent sailing through the air; and he braced himself for the impact on the ground.

"AHHH!" choked out Laxus as he was slammed into the ground.

Naruto walked over to his friend with a smile on his face. "This should be enough for today..." muttered the boy as he sat down next to Laxus, who had pushed himself back up to a sitting position.

Laxus was aching all over his body and he was winded quite badly from the fall. "J-Just you w-wait..." choked out the boy as he looked over at his friend. "One day I will be able to fight you evenly..."

Naruto was a little surprised. "Aren't you saying that you want to beat me?" asked the boy as he leaned back against his hands. "Will you be happy with just a tie?"

The Grandson of Makarov chuckled. "Of course I want to beat you...but where is fun if I was just much stronger than you." said Laxus with a smile. "I want to be able to fight you evenly for a long battle...of course it would be cool if I could beat you at the end, but I think I would like the long and intense battle more."

The God Slayer felt happy at his friend's words. "Yeah..."

Laxus brushed his clothes of the gathered dust. "Just you wait, in a few years I will catch up to you and we will have a great battle!"

Naruto nodded. "I look forward to it...thank you Laxus."

The other blond chuckled and patted Naruto's shoulder. "Whatever Naruto, we are best friends afterall."

Naruto was shocked once again as happiness was released from deep inside his heart. "Yeah...best friends." muttered the boy as he let out one of the brightest smiles he ever had in his life.

* * *

Laxus was going about his normal routine of waking up in the home he shared with his Grandfather and Father. The boy had stayed out pretty late with his best friend the previous night and only got home near midnight. He found that his Father was not present in the house along with his Grandfather, which was a relief since he was afraid that he would be reprimanded for staying out so late.

"Maybe I should so a mission on my own today..." muttered Laxus to himself as he casually strolled down the road to Fairy Tail.

The boy was still rather sore from training intensely with Naruto the night before and his body would be covered un bruises for the next few days. Laxus had to admit that Naruto was still vastly stronger than him and he still have a long way to go. Laxus had a smirk on a face as he thought about the challenge Naruto was to him. Laxus had a great sense of competition and he saw Naruto as his rival, and he would do all that he could in order to actually fight him evenly.

As Laxus was nearing the Fairy Tail building; from far he saw someone who brought a smile to his face. It was his father, Ivan Dreyar, who had been missing for over a week already. Laxus knew that his father would be okay, he was one of the most powerful mage in the guild. Laxus was glad that his father was back; Ivan would often do stupid things during mission and many people had been hurt because of him, but he was family so Fairy Tail should still forgive him.

The blonde boy ran as fast as he could towards the Guild with a smile on his face. "Tou-chan!" cried the boy as he ran into the guild.

But then Laxus ran into a sight that he would never forget...

There were several bags of luggage in front of Ivan Dreyar and he was glaring at his Father with hatred in his eyes. Makarov and the rest of the guild was silent and the master was returning his son's glare with a silent hardened gaze. Makarov's eyes softened for a second when he saw his young Grandson standing at the doorway of the guild...he really didn't want Laxus to see any of this.

The Master flared his aura as he looked at his son. "You have endangered our guild for the last time!" exclaimed Makarov as he glared at Ivan. "From this day on you are no longer a part of Fairy Tail...I, Makarov Dreyar is banishing you from the guild, never will you ever set foot in here again!"

Laxus just stood at the door motionlessly...he didn't know how to react...he couldn't react. He never once thought that his Grandfather would actually banish his Father from the guild. They were family...what did his Father do that was so bad it caused his banishment. Tears started to pour out of the boy's eyes as his body shook...

Ivan scoffed and destroyed his luggage with a blast of magic. "You will regret this old man...one day I will come back." sneered Ivan as before he turned around to leave. The man saw his son but he paid the boy no mind...he just kept on walking out the door without once making eye contact with Laxus. The entire guild watched as the Father completely ignore his crying son and left without uttering a word...most members of the guild could only feel pity for the poor boy.

Makarov sighed as he walked up to his grandson and wrapped him in a hug. "I'm sorry Laxus...this had to be done." whispered the old man quietly into the boy's ears. "I didn't want you to see this, but it seems that fate was not kind with the Dreyar family recently."

Laxus suddenly pushed his Grandfather away and ran out the door. He ignoreed everyone's cries and just ran as fast as he could down a random road...he wasn't trying to catch up to his Father, he was just trying to get away from the guild as fast as possible. The boy cried out in anger and anguish as he ran down the street; his Magical Power was flaring intensely because of his emotions, and the people around him were all intimidated by the powerful aura.

Before Laxus knew it he was already at the Eastern Forest of Magnolia. "Dammit!" cried the boy as he slammed his fist into a large tree. Laxus had involuntarily channeled his lightning into his punch and part of the tree trunk was almost completely destroyed. The boy slowly leaned onto the tree and fell to his knees. "Tou-chan...why!" Laxus continued to cry as he repeatedly pummeled the ground with his lightning coated fists.

Laxus had a million thoughts going through his mind at the moment and he couldn't describe any of them. All he felt was anger and betrayal; both by his Father and his Grandfather. Lightning began to surge around the boy's body as his Magic Aura flared dangerously around him.

"DAMMIT!" cried Laxus as he stood up and powered up fully. Bolts of lightning surge from his body and destroyed several trees around him. The boy slammed his fist into the ground one last time with all his power and the ground was forced to split the half. The lightning blasted into the ground and tore up the roots of the trees below and created a large crater right in the middle of the forest.

* * *

Naruto trekking his way up the large mountain of Hakobe. The boy had left the guild early in the morning to that he might be able to make it back before the day was over, and so far he was making good progress up the mountain. Naruto was not particularly use to the alpine climate of the mountain, but his almost never ending stamina made it rather easy for him to walk long distances so it was not so difficult. After two hours Naruto was almost at the peak of the moutain.

The young mage had made quite a bit of money since he had joined Fairy Tail and he had used some of it to buy himself more clothing suitable for different kinds of missions. Currently Naruto was wearing a pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt under a rather warm white leather jacket, and a pair of shin high black combat boots.

Naruto sighed as he placed his hands in his pocket. "I should almost be there..." muttered the boy to himself as he held a map in his hands.

The mission was listed as B-class by the Master, and it was to destroy a pact of Mountain Vulcan who had made some sort of home out of the caves of Hakobe. The vulcans were large ape-like creatures who employ Take-Over magic to gain control of human bodies in order to survive. Since Mt. Hakobe was so close to Magnolia Town the citizens were afraid that some of the vulcans may come down during the night and use some people as their body-host.

Naruto took the mission as soon as he saw it as he prefered mission that involved battle rather than to protect or deliver some parcel for people in high places. Makarov was a little reluctant of letting the young mage take such a dangerous mission, but after he saw what Naruto was capable of in his previous mission the Master decided to allow the boy to continue.

After another half hour Naruto finally came across some caves that were supposedly where the vulcans were living. With a blank face Naruto walked inside the largest cave and stood inside it silently while staying still. With a burst of energy Naruto blasted a shot of wind into the innards of the cave. With his acute control over the wind, Naruto can fully feel any sort of reflection of his wind and by blasting some of his power inside the cave Naruto can mentally create a map inside his head.

"All these cave are connected...this is essencially one big hole in the middle of the mountain." mumbled Naruto to himself as he walked further inside.

The cave was rather silent with only the sound of wind draft coming in and out of the many exits of the large tavern. It was said the mountain vulcan were more active during the night when they would go out hunting for food, so it was safe to assume that they were all resting at the moment. Naruto took his time to browse around the cave casually just to see if the vulcans had any sort of tools or technology, but he found nothing.

After another hafl hour of walking around in the cave no vulcans had come out to confront the intruder of their home yet, and Naruto was sick of looking for them. The boy grunted with a frown on his face as he flared his magical aura. Based on his mental map Naruto was standing right in the middle of the large hole in the mountain, which was perfect. Naruto channled his black wind around his hands and powered up fully.

Naruto started to spin his body around as he gathered more and more air into his hands. Soon the boy created a miniature hurricane inside the cave and it started to pull outside air in. The storm became larger and larger to the point where parts of the walls of the cave were being shredded from where they laid. Naruto smirked when he heard some growls and roars getting closer and closer to him. But he knew that those vulcans were not coming to attack him.

From the many openings of the main cave, several vulcans began to fly into the area because of the strong wind...

"Finally..." muttered Naruto with a smirk on his face.

More and more vulcans began to pull into the area and they were flying around the room like rag dolls. Naruto counted that there were already twenty vulcans around him, which were probably the whole pact he needed to destroy on the mission. Naruto stopped spinning his body around and the wind died down. The vulcans began to fall to the ground hard and some of them even crashed into the wall of the large cave.

One by one the vulcans got up to the feet and were all glaring at Naruto. "You made us angry..." growled out the leader of the pact. "You shall die!"

Naruto smirked with his hands in his pockets. "Wow...it knows how to talk."

All the vulcans cried out in anger as they all leaped at Naruto with their gigantic fists raised into the air. "Die boy!" The first vulcan slammed his fists into Naruto's position and created a large cloud of snow and debris. The other vulcans began to lands attacks in the same area and the cloud became larger and larger by the second, and the mountain was shaking a little from the brute strength being pummeled to the ground. After a whole minute the vulcans finally stopped and the debris started to clear...but all the found was a crater...there was no dead body.

"Tenjin no..." muttered a voice from above all the vulcans high at the ceiling of the cave. "Boreas!" Naruto gathered some black wind around his hand and pushed it down. A large black whirlwind shot out of Naruto's hand and barreled down below at the vulcans. The blazing winds tore through the crowd of vulcans and lifted them into the air. Naruto added more power to his attack by making the wind as sharp as blades, and the storm started to rip the vulcans to shreds.

Within a minute, Naruto had destroyed all twenty of the vulcans and their bodies laid in pools of blood. The boy sighed and walked out of the cave and stared at the pillars that supported the large hole in the middle...

"I guess after all that you all deserve a resting place..." Naruto channled power to his throat as he breathed into a large mass of air. "Tenjin no Dogo!" cried Naruto as he blasted a mightly bellow of black wind directly at the main support. The large stone pillar eventually gave way to the power attack and began to collapse. The whole cave started to shake violently as the other pillar began to fail due to the lack of the main support. After about another minute the whole cave collapsed upon itself and the whole of Mt. Hakobe shook intensely for a few seconds.

Naruto smiled a little at his consideracy but that soon faded when he felt the the ground underneath him move...

Apparently the vibrations caused by his godly bellow and the drastic movement of the collapsing cave reduced the stability of the beds of snow to almost nothing. The tons upon tons of snow began to barrel down the mountain and the gargantuan waves of frozen hell began to destroy the large forest bellow. Naruto jumped up as high as he could to the very peak of the mountain and grasped a ledge. That was the safest place at the moment as he was higher than the gigantic avalanch he caused.

"Shit...I just know that the Master is going to be pissed."

* * *

"NARUTO!" cried a livid Makarov as he held a stack of complaints in his hands. The guild was shaking from the loud voice of the Master and many of the members were amused by the fact that the talented boy finally became more like a real Fairy Tail member. It has been the news of the town that there was a huge avalanch up at Mt. Hakobe and the forest below was pretty much destroyed. The melted snow also started a flood in the forest and there was a chance that the water might flow into the city.

The young mage was standing in front of the Master with his arms crossed. "It was an accident...I didn't think that the foundation of the snow was so weak."

Makarov jumped down next to the boy. "You idiot!" exclaimed the man loudly making Naruto cringe with a little ear pain. "Why the hell would you use your God's Below up in a snowy mountain!" Some memers around started to chuckle a little. "The Magic Council had been send complaints to me for the last 12 hours; they have never been more pissed at me before!"

Naruto looked to the side with a hint of guilt in his eyes. "I'm..." started the boy softy. "S-Sorry..."

The Master softened a little at the thought of Naruto apologizing to anyone for the first time before a smirk came onto his face. "You said that you wanted to give the vulcans a proper burial right...that was why you decided to destroy the cave?" Naruto nodded at his words... "Good job!" exclaimed the man as Naruto looked at him in shock as the other smiled a little. "Do whatever you think is right! That's the way of the Fairy Tail Mages!" Makarov patted Naruto's shoulder. "Who gives a damn about what the council thinks...this is what Fairy Tail is all about!"

The crowd in the background all cheered at their Master's words, and Naruto just smiled with his eyes closed.

"Yeah..."

* * *

The young God Slayer was walking back to the small house that he began to rent a few weeks ago. He had been looking for Laxus since he got back but he just can't seem to find him anywhere, and when he asked others about Laxus they all would have an awkward expression on their faces. Naruto was not very adept at reading people's facial expressions, but even he could tell that something big must have happened during the time he was gone and it involved Laxus.

But as Naruto was nearing his home, he saw Laxus waiting for him at his front door. "Hey Laxus!" cried out Naruto as he ran towards his best friend.

The other blonde boy had a small smile on his face as he saw his best friend running towards his direction. "Hey Naruto...back from your mission already." muttered Laxus with a less than enthusiastic voice. "I went well I'm guessing?"

Naruto was surprised, Laxus hadn't heard about the destruction he caused? "Are you okay Laxus...did something happen while I was gone?"

Laxus was silent for a few seconds before he slowly nodded his head. "Yeah..." whispered the boy as he look down on the ground. "J-Ji-chan banished Tou-chan from the guild..." choked out Laxus as tears began to flow out of his eyes again.

Naruto's eyes widened as he froze, he really hadn't expected that. "L-Lets go inside first..."

The two blonde boys went into the house and Naruto sat down on his couch with his best friend. He had never seen Laxus so down before, he was generally a happy and slightly competitive boy. The expulsion of Ivan Dreyar must have really hit Laxus hard. Naruto never had anything akin to a parent before so he really couldn't say he understood how Laxus felt, but he would try to cheer his friend back up. The young maged prepared two glasses of water and sat across from his friend on a chair.

"Tell me what happened." said Naruto adamantly.

Laxus nodded as he reluctantly retold all that he knew about the event of his father expulsion and he cried harder and harder with each word he said. Naruto on the other hands grew angry at the story, not particularly at Fairy Tail or the Master, but at Laxus' Father. The man didn't even give his son the time of day when he was here...but to not spare Laxus a glance when he was being banish was beyond heartless...Naruto couldn't believe that the Master and Laxus would be related to such a bastard.

Laxus held his bandaged fists tightly. "Why did this happen?..." muttered the boy through his sobs. "How could he just leave like that?!"

Naruto sighed silently before he stood up and placed a hand on Laxus' shoulder. "I promise you Laxus...it's going to be alright." said the slightly older boy to his best friend. "Base on what I you still have your Ji-chan, you still have all your family at Fairy Tail, and you still have a best friend in me." Laxus looked up at Naruto with his tear stained eyes in surprise. "I can't say that I know how you are feeling...but I have always been alone and it was until I joined Fairy Tail that I have truly felt like I belonged somewhere..."

Laxus continued to drag onto Naruto's every word...

"Fairy Tail is my home...it's member are the closest thing I have to a family, and if it works for someone like me I know that you will be fine at the end." Naruto held a fist and held it to Laxus. "Remember you still have to catch up to me so we can have our battle...stay strong Laxus."

The Grandson of the Master had a small smile on his face as he nodded. "Yeah..." muttered the boy as he pumped his own fist against Naruto's...his best friend.

* * *

The End!

That was the second chapter of God Slayer of Fairy Tail, and I hope you all liked it.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! (I LOVE REVIEWS) XD**


	3. New Flames

I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!

God Slayer of Fairy Tail - Chapter 3

* * *

Time has come and gone by, and it has already been ten years since Naruto had first joined Fairy Tail. In those ten years the young blonde boy had grown tremendously and he had become one of the most powerful mage in Fairy Tail. The last decade could be said as the true beginning of Naruto's life as his person had been reshaped in the midst of Fairy Tail. Gone was the once cynical and negative boy, and in his place was a powerful young mage who was determined to protect his home and make Fairy Tail into the strongest guild in the lands.

Naruto was already fifteen years old and was widely known as the Kazekage of Fairy Tail. The name stems from the fact that Naruto's dark wind would actually cast a shadow on the ground unlike normal wind, and that shadow would strike extreme fear in the hearts of many people...

"Tenjin no Boreas!" cried a tall and muscular young man as he glared down at a group of Wyverns. A black whirlwind blasted the beasts backwards and sliced their wings opened. With a burst of speed the man ran into the midst of the wild beasts while he channel some black winds to his right hand. A black blade about the length of a katana stretched out from the man's straight fingers as he neared the Wyverns.

The man jumped up to decapitate three beasts in an instant with his blade of wind. "Tenjin no Mai!" The man jumped straight into the air with trails of wind behind his arms. Like a twister, the wind contorted around the man's arms and sliced apart another few Wyverns easily. Glaring down at the last beast under him the man began to fall down. The last Wyvern had it's mouth opened, ready to devour the man...

"Tenjin no Hanketsu!(Sky God's Judgement)" Black wind gathered between the man's opened hands and it grew in size until it was ten feet in diameter. The man slamed the round typhoon of wind down at the remaining beast and the effects were instantaneous. The beast's roar was immediately silenced and the ground beneath it gave way to the awesome power of the wind, and a crater was all that was left to the Wyvern nest.

A loud explosion sounded through the area as the ground shook from the impact...

"I think you have become even more devastating lately..." muttered a fifteen years old Laxus with a smirk on his face. "You are going to get chewed out by Jiji again Naruto."

The spiky haired blonde smirked back. "It was only a small hill, and it wasn't even close to any towns." said the young man as he looked over at Laxus's battle ground. "And you shouldn't really by talking." There were just as much devastation over on Laxus' field.

Laxus chuckled and crossed his arms together. "Whatever, lets get the hell out of here."

The two young men made their way down the large mountain casually; it was still quite early in the day so they would take their time to get back to the guild. The mission was ranked as A-class because of the number of Wyverns, but for two of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail they were nothing. Both Naruto and Laxus had gotten much stronger in the last decade, so much so that they only people who would be able to defeat them would be Gildarts and the Master himself.

Laxus intwined his hands behind his head and turned on his music through his magic headphones. "So how was your long-term mission?"

Naruto had been away from the guild for four months already on a long-term A-class mission. It had been his longest mission yet and definitely the most tedious. The mission consisted of Naruto scoping out various dark guilds around Fiore and eliminate them if he was capable. The mission was only to destroy the weak dark guilds of Fiore, but seeing that Naruto was much more powerful than what the original applicants of the mission, he ended up destroy over twenty dark guilds in the four months.

Naruto shrugged with his hands in his pocket. "It was better than most missions, but it got quite annoying after a while." said the young man as he smirked over at Laxus. "I'm glad it is finally over, I miss just straight out fighting...I'm pretty good at being stealth, but it is not really my style."

Laxus snorted. "I'll say..." Naruto just gave his friend a look.

The God Slayer sighed. "Anyway...how did you even find me here?"

The Grandson of Makarov smirked. "I was going to take this mission, but Jiji told me you took it already so I decided to come and meet up with you." said Laxus with a casual voice. "It has been a while since we've been on a mission together anyway."

Naruto chuckled. "Well most of the time we team up, we end up destroying too many things." muttered the blonde amused at the thought of Makarov's devastated face before he remembered to ask Laxus something. "So, did anything new happen back at the guild?"

Laxus chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, we got a lot of new recruits in these four months, you're going to see a lot of new faces when you get back."

The God Slayer looked interested. "Anyone interesting?"

Laxus shrugged. "They are mostly kids, but there are a few that have potential." started the young man as he looked up in thought. "There this guy name Mystogan who is about thirteen years old...he has quite a bit of power but he is just plain weird at times." said the man as Naruto chuckled a little. "Then there are these two girls about the same age as Mystogan...one of them using some sort of special take-over magic and the other can do somethings with armor...I guess they could be pretty strong in the future."

Naruto nodded casually. "They do seem interesting..."

The Lightning User then smirked. "There is also this kid who claims that he was raised by a dragon...one named Igneel." said Laxus gaining Naruto's attention. "He uses some form of Fire Magic but he calls it Dragon Slayer Magic."

The God Slayer smirked. "So you have a companion now, a fellow Dragon Slayer."

Laxus had told Naruto a few years ago that his father had planted some sort of Dragon Lacrima into his body because he was really fragile in his younger years. The Lacrima allowed him to have a stronger body and granted him the use of Dragon Slayer Magic, and because Laxus was naturally blessed with a strong lightning affinity he became the Lightning Dragon Slayer. Not even the Master knew about it as Laxus was sure that he would just pull a tantrum, but since he was forced to use some of his dragon magic during a battle with Naruto; he told his best friend about his power.

Laxus shook his head. "I know that Dragon Slayer Magic exists, but I am still doubting the actual existence of dragons." said the man as he looked over at his friend. "Afterall, I only could use Dragon Slayer Magic because of the Lacrima inside me, not because a real dragon taught me."

Naruto nodded. "Fair enough, but I would like to meet this kid when I get back."

The Lightning User sighed. "Why can't we just get some hot girls to join the guild; we always get some young brats that annoy the hell out of me."

Naruto laughed lightly. "Everything can annoy you Laxus, I bet you pick on these kids all the time." Laxus' growing grin just proved Naruto's accusation. "I still remember the pranks you pulled on me, but unlike me, these kids can't beat the crap out of you."

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "Hey, you won't be able to beat me so easily anymore you know..."

The slightly older blonde nodded. "Sure, you want to prove that when we get back to the guild?" asked Naruto with a challenging gaze. "I will understand if you don't, I wouldn't want to ruin your image in front of all those kids."

Laxus growled at his friend's tone. "We'll see you asshole!" exclaimed the young man loudly. "When we get back I will kick your ass!"

* * *

In recent years Fairy Tail had risen to become one of the most power Guilds in the world. In Fiore, Fairy Tail was only rivaled by the previous strongest Guild in Fiore, Phantom Lord. With the emergence of people like Naruto and Laxus, Fairy Tail had been receiving more and more request for missions, and the guild made much more money than it had before. The name of Fairy Tail became a symbol of strength, and more and more people wanted to join the guild.

Gildarts was no longer the only strong mage in the guild, now the name of the Kazekage and Laxus Dreyar scattered through the lands so more and more people wanted the service of Fairy Tail. A whole new generation was coming out of the guild, and many of them have the potential to become some of the most powerful mages to ever live.

"Eat this Gray!" cried pink haired boy as he literally slammed a fire punch into another boy's face.

Gray got up holding his face with fire in his eyes. "Damn you squinty eyes!" cried the boy as he kicked his opponent hard in the face.

The pink haired boy growled and jumped at the other. "Shut up droopy eyes!"

Before the boys could clash fists again a girl stood between them and caught both their fists. The girl had scarlet red hair tied in a ponytail; she was dressed in some torso armor with a gray dress that reached down to her knees. There was a sword strapped to her waist and she had a stern look on her face as she pushed the two boys away from each other. This was Erza Scarlet, a girl who had joined Fairy Tail just a few months ago and she was one of the most promising young mage in the guild.

"Stop it!" exclaimed the girl as she shoved the boys' head away. "You two fight too much, Natsu, Gray."

Natsu and Gray paled a little when they saw Erza as they knew they were no match for the powerful girl. "S-Sorry..."

A brown haired girl in an orange sundress walked up to the group and patted Gray's shoulder. "You should put your clothes back on Gray." Gray freaked out a little as he completely forgot about his clothes.

Natsu smirked. "You are just a stripper Gray, Erza and Cana knows that too."

Gray glared at Natsu angrily as he placed a fist against his palm. "You want to say that again!?" cried the boy as he focused his Ice Magic in his hands.

Natsu grinned as fire erupted from his hands. "I'll say it as many time as you want stripper!"

Erza had a tick mark on her forehead as she slammed her fists on the boys' heads. "Dammit you two are annoying, just stop it already!" cried Erza as she lifted the two boys up, Natsu by his shirt and Gray but his neck. "If you two keep fighting I will beat you both to the ground!" The two boys nodded in fear as they sat on the ground.

Cana giggled as she smiled down at the boys. "Remember guys, we are all comrades of Fairy Tail."

There was little blue haired girl next to Cana who was also giggling at the sight. "Yeah, we should be more friendly with each other." This girl was Levi Mcgarden, girl who joined Fairy Tail just a few weeks ago.

Makarov was sitting silently on the bar table along with Gildarts who was sitting on a bar chair. They were both watching the kids in amusement as they yapped and fought with each other; it gave the two men a sense of security knowing that the future generation of Fairy Tail was coming and they had tremendous potential. Because of Fairy Tail's recent jump in power they had to keep producing powerful mages in order to maintain their image, and Makarov had a lot of faith in the children in front of him.

"It sure has gotten lively here lately..." muttered Gildart as he held a beer in his hands. "Those kids really brighten up the place."

Makarov smiled and nodded. "Yes, I have a feeling that they will become great mages in the future." said the Master with pride. "They will make Fairy Tail even better."

Gildarts smiled at his Master's optimism and nodded along. "They certainly are all unique...but they are so different from Naruto and Laxus when they were younger." said the man as he drank out of his large cup. "Laxus was already powerful when he was their age...and Naruto had just always been a monster, it weird for me to see these normal kids now."

The Master nodded. "You will probably never find another boy that will be as talented as Naruto was back then; he is a truly special case."

The S-class mage smirked and crossed his arms. "He should be back soon...I heard he finished his long-term mission already and was going to complete another A-class before he came back."

Makarov nodded. "Yes, Laxus went to the same mission as well...with both of them there I'm sure they'll finish the mission very quickly."

Gildarts sighed and leaned back against his seat. "When are you going to make Naruto an S-class mage...he clearly is ready for any sort of test you will give him." said the middle aged man with a smile on his face. "With his power right now I am confident that he would give me a nice fight."

The Master agreed and nodded. "Naruto is definitely ready for the S-class exam; I plan on testing him very soon." said the old man before he sighed. "Time really flies when I think about Naruto...he was only five years old when he joined us and he had a very dim view of life." Gildart frowned a little remembering how cynical and negative Naruto once was. "Now he is one of my best men and perhaps one of the nicest young men in the guild."

Gildarts chuckled. "Naruto still has some of his old personality...he still rarely holds back in fights and is quite brutal on missions." said the man as he recalled fighting along with Naruto about a year ago. "But I do agree that he has become much more friendly with others...he would sometimes even take care of the younger members of the guild."

Makarov smirked. "I don't think he has met any of these new kids yet..." said the man looking at Erza, Gray, Levi, Natsu, and thinking of the Strauss siblings who were not present at the moment. "He has met Cana before though..."

The oranged haired man chuckled as looked over at the kids. "Considering how the kids are to Laxus; I can already see Naruto scaring the crap out of all of them."

The two men shared a laugh as three more kids came through the front door of the guild; they were the Strauss siblings the Master was talking about. The youngest of the three was Lisanna; a precious little girl with short white hair and enchanting blue eyes. Like her older siblings Lisanna uses take-over magic that using Animal Soul. She was the most innocent child in the guild and would always put smiles onto many people's faces.

"Elf-niichan, lets get something to eat!" asked Lisanna to her older brother with a pout on her face.

Elfman was the middle child and was a polite boy that was rather shy and reserved. He also had white hair like his siblings but he had his in a bowl-cut, which would often be call out by Natsu. Elfman uses Beast Soul for his take-over magic, which was kind of a surprise considering his kind and caring personality.

Elfman smiled down at his sister and nodded. "Sure, lets see what the guild made today!"

Before the little girl and her brother could head to the bar someone held them back with her voice. "Hey we are going home for dinner, I want to cook tonight."

The last and oldest of the Strauss sibling was a young girl the same age as Erza. Mirajane Strauss, a young mage in training that had a lot of potential. Mirajane was by far the strongest out of her siblings not only because she was older, but she also had a much more power form of take-over makings. Mirajane uses Satan Soul for her power, and it allows her to make use of a demon's power as her own. Out of the youngest generation, Mirajane and Erza were tied for strongest in the guild.

Lisanna pouted as she looked up at her sister. "Lets just eat here tonight Mira-nee, I'm really hungry..."

Mirajane stared at her sister for a few seconds before she gave in to Lisanna's puppy-dog eyes. "Fine...order what you want and bring it to the table."

Elfman and Lisanna both smiled and nodded. "Okay, be right back Nee-chan!" exclaimed Elfman as he led his sister to the bar to order dinner.

Mirajane turned to look at the back of her siblings and a soft smile came onto her face. Even though she was still a girl, Mirajane was known as one of the more beautiful females in the guild. She already had a head of silky long white hair and her face was adorable. She could be quite a handful at times due to her tomboyish attitude and violent behavior, but she was a beloved girl of Fairy Tail and she loved her new home.

The oldest sister walked up to the Master with a smile. "Master, we finished the request." said the girl as she handed him back the request page.

Makarov nodded and smiled down at the girl. "Good job Mira-chan, you three are doing great!" exclaimed the old man as he took the page. "Keep this up and you three will be doing to most missions in the guild soon!"

Mirajane smirked and crossed her arms. "You bet!" exclaimed the girl with pride. "When I master the full-body take-over of my Satan Soul we will do the missions even faster!"

Gildarts smiled and nodded. "Full-body take-overs are hard to master Mira-chan, don't rush your progress." said the man as he took a sip out of his drink. "Or you might end up hurting yourself for others."

Mirajane nodded at the strongest mage in the guild. "I know, I'll be careful."

Before Mirajane could say anymore she felt someone coming towards her. From the corner of her eyes she saw Natsu coming at her with his fire punches...again. The girl just sighed in exasperation as she side stepped the boy's attack and kicked him away easily. Since Mirajane had been recognized as one of the most talented young mages in Fairy Tail, Natsu would often challenge her to fights to prove that he was the stronger one.

Mirajane glared at Natsu and pointed a finger at him. "You do that again and I will beat the snot out of you!" roared the girl with fire in her eyes. "You annoying little troll!"

At this point most of the guild was looking over to see the familiar sight; Natsu would attack either Erza or Mirajane everyday and it was getting quite annoying. It was a good thing that Mystogan would usually not be in the guild unless he needed a new mission so Natsu won't have another target to go after. The other children were getting a little annoyed with Natsu as well, especially Gray since he only thought of Natsu as an annoying rival.

Cana sighed as she rested her arms on the table. "Natsu is at it again...when would he give up?"

Lisanna and Elfman finished ordering their food and sat down next to their friends at their regular table. "I don't think Natsu would ever give up until he finally manages to beat Mira-nee or Erza-san." said Lisanna as she munched on her corn-on-a-cob.

Gray grunted in annoyance as he closed his eyes. "That idiot will just be thrown around like a rag doll anyway."

Erza chuckled with her arms crossed. "I respect Natsu for not giving up, it shows that he has integrity and determination."

Mirajane threw Natsu back to his seat as she herself walked up to the table. "Stop pretending you are the leader of the group Erza..." muttered the girl with her arms crossed. "Who the hell do to you think you are anyways."

Erza growled at Mirajane and stood to face her. "I am the strongest female mage in Fairy Tail, who the tell do you think you are Mira!" exclaimed the red haired girl as she jumped out of the table booth and walked straight up to Mirajane.

The white haired girl smirked. "You must be delusional, I am the strongest female mage in Fairy Tail!" Sparks began to shoot from the girl's eyes as they glared at each other.

Cana sighed again. "We have way too many paires of rivals in Fairy Tail..." Gray just nodded at her words.

Natsu finally recovered a little and pushed himself to his feet. "Just you all wait..." muttered the boy as he gained the attention of everyone paying attention to the scene. "One day I will be strong enough to beat all of you...Erza, Mira, even Mystogan and Laxus!" cried the boy as he pumped his fist against his chest. "Then I will be the strongest young mage in the guild!"

Erza and Mirajane looked over at Natsu annoyed. "Just shut the hell up Natsu!" cried the two girl in unison and Natsu fell backward in shock.

Before the fighting and ranting went on Gildarts' voice stopped everyone's movements. "Natsu..." started the man as the guild was silent; everyone was dragging onto his every word. "Even if you beat Erza, Mira-chan, Mystogan and Laxus you will still not be the strongest in the guild..." finished the man with a hiccup from the beer he was drinking.

Natsu looked over at the powerful man confused. "What are you talking about Gildarts...Laxus is already the strongest in our age range." said the young boy as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He beat Mira, Erza and Mystogan by himself last week!" The two girls just glared at the boy for the reminder...they couldn't even land a hit on the older mage.

Makarov was the one to shake his head. "Laxus is definitely one of the most powerful mages in the guild, but there is one more person that is stronger than him." said the Master as the children looked shocked and the other members to nod an agreement. "You all haven't met this young man yet as he had been on a mission for the last four months...he is only the same age as Laxus, but in a few years he could give Gidlarts a run for his money."

Everyone was shocked at the Master's words. Gildarts was known as one of the most powerful mage in the world and would someday be a member of the Ten Wizard Saints...for the Master to say that this boy would surpass Gildarts was a very bold statement.

Erza looked at the Master with wide eyes and asked the million jewel question. "Who is this guy Master?"

Makarov just smirked and tilted his head to the side. "Why don't you all ask him yourself..."

Everyone immediately turned to the main entrance of the guild and saw a shadow coming from outside. Erza and Mirajane were staring intently at the door because the really wanted to see who it was that was even stronger than Laxus. Natsu, Gray, Cana, Lisanna and Elfman were all also looking at the door, it was amazing to them that there would be someone stronger than Laxus and was almost as strong as Gildarts at the age of fifteen.

Many of the guild members were also excited for the return of the Kazekage; Naruto had become a very important part of Fairy Tail and many people missed having him around the guild.

Makarov and Gildart were also looking at the door, waiting for the two boys to return from their mission...

The shadow emerged from the door...and it was Laxus. "Whoa...whats with everyone tonight?"

All the suspense just disappeared and everyone face-faulted to the ground. Laxus was amused inside even if he didn't show it, he knew that everyone was waiting for Naruto and it was funny seeing everyone's shocked expressions.

Natsu was the first one to bounce back up and he ran straight up to Laxus with a grin on his face. "I'm going to beat you up Laxus!" After hearing that there was someone stronger than Laxus proved to Natsu that the older mage was in fact beatable and that only encouraged him more.

Laxus sighed and smacked Natsu upside the head and made the boy hit the ground with a thud. "I am way too tired to deal with you now brat." The Lightning User walked into the guild and only looked over at his Grandfather and Gildarts. "Hey Jiji, Oji-san..."

Gildarts waved his hand at the young man as Makarov nodded his head. "Welcome home Laxus...I take it the mission was done quite swiftly?"

"Was there ever any doubt?" said a voice from behind Laxus; everyone in the guild moved their gaze to that point. "When you send Laxus and I to do just an A-class mission you should expect us to be back pretty quickly." Naruto emerged from the door with a smile on his face, he was happy that he was finally home after four months.

"NARUTO!" cried many people in the guild, all happy to see the young man back home after such a long mission.

Naruto smiled at his family and nodded. "I'm home..." said the man with a soft smile.

Makarov and Gildarts both walked over to Laxus and Naruto with smiles on their faces. "Welcome home Naruto, it's really been different without you." said the Master as he shook hands with his surrogate Grandson. "And congratulations on your first long-term mission."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Thanks Ji-san, it's good to be back."

Gildarts had a grin on his face as he gave Naruto a look. "So Naruto?..." asked the man with a slurred tone. "How was your mission...did you meet any cute girls on the way from town to town?" Naruto blushed a little at the man's words. "I speak from experience, there are a lot of girl who would love to spend more time with a powerful and famous mage like yourself."

Laxus laughed at his best friend's flustered look and drapped an arm over his shoudler. "Don't be kidding Oji-san, Naruto here has never had a girlfriend...he's a pretty shy guy!" joked Laxus as many people in the guild laughted at the Kazekage's expense.

Naruto mocked to laugh as well and stuck his hands in his pockets. "I am not a shy guy...I just put more effort into my work." said the young man as he elbowed Laxus lightly. "Unlike Laxus and Gildarts here who both would rather have several flings during one mission than to take thing more seriously!"

Makarov smirked and nodded. "Naruto is right...both of you don't have his work ethic!"

Gildarts sighed and shrugged. "Whatever...just don't blame me when you are still a virgin when you're twenty Naruto." Laxus laughed and nodded along.

Naruto crossed his arms and blushed. "Shut the hell up old man!" That just made Laxus and Gildart laugh harder.

Off to the side the children were all observing Naruto as he interacted with the others. They were all surprised to see that Naruto was not what they imagined...they were all thinking of a man who would be bigger and more muscular. The Naruto in reality was a young man who was a little taller than Laxus but was not as muscular as Gildarts. His expression and demeanor was much kinder than Laxus though...which was also a surprise to the kids.

"This is the guy?..." asked Cana as she looked at the tall young man with curiosity. "He doesn't look like he is stronger than Laxus..."

Levi nodded. "Yeah, Laxus looks way meaner and scarier."

Erza shook her head. "No way...I'm not that good at sensing other people's Magic Power, but even I can tell that man over there has way more power than Laxus."

Lisanna was shocked and had widened eyes. "Whoa...thats amazing."

Natsu had his arms crossed as he looked a little disappointed. "Are you sure Erza, because he looks more like a push-over to me."

Gray scoffed. "You really are an idiot, haven't you hear to not judge a book by it's cover."

While the other children were all assessing Naruto from afar, Mirajane was fighting the battle of her life to force herself to not blush. In the girl's eyes Naruto was the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on. She adored his spiky blonde hair and his enchanting blue eyes...and his blush...Kami that took her breath away. _'Holy...he is gorgeous' _thought the girl silently to herself as she looked at Naruto through the corner of her eyes. _'Why is my heart beating so fast...' _Mirajane forced herself out of her daze and shook her head, she had a reputation to maintain and she would not turn into a fawning fangirl.

"These are the new brats I told you about." said Laxus as he led Naruto over to the children's table. "Some of them have hope..but others are pretty bad."

Erza glared at Laxus as Natsu jumped up. "Shut the hell up Laxus you bastard!" The Fire Dragon Slayer had walked back to the table a few seconds ago after recovered enough from being slammed to the ground by Laxus.

Laxus smirked. "What are you going to do about it Natsu?..." The others at the table were getting scared of Laxus. Lisanna, Cana and Levi had some tears welling up in their eyes and Mirajane was about to lash out at Laxus for scaring her little sister.

"Leave them alone Laxus..." muttered Naruto with a smile on his face. "They looked more promising than we did back then." Laxus only looked incredulously as Naruto sat down in the table with the kids. The children in turn looked back up at him with surprise, he was much nice than Laxus it was incredible. It was a wonder to them that Naruto and Laxus were such close friends. Naruto looked back up at his best friend amused. "Don't just stand there bro, sit down and relax."

Laxus shook his head and sighed. "You are way too nice Naruto...you enjoy talking to these _promising mages_, I'll see you tomorrow for our spar." With that Laxus vanished with a flash of lightning.

Naruto turned back and smiled at the children. "Don't mind Laxus too much guys, he can be a little mean at times but he is a good guy." The children all looked at Naruto like he was crazy but that just made him smile more. "So...I am Namikaze Naruto, you guys can just call me Naruto." said the young man kindly. "What are your names?"

"I'm Natsu!" cried the boy loudly.

"I'm Gray..." muttered the boy not really knowing what to think of Naruto.

"I'm Cana Alberona!" chirped the girl cutely.

"I'm Levi..." mumbled the girl a little shy.

"I'm Erza, nice to meet you Naruto." said the slightly older girl with confidence.

"Hello, I'm Elfman Strauss..." said the boy softy.

"And I am Lisanna Strauss, I'm his little sister!"

Then there was Mirajane, who was still having trouble making eye contact with Naruto...but she forced herself to be as normal as she could. "Hi...I'm Mirajane Strauss, their older sister." said the girl with a much kinder voice than normal, which surprised the others a little.

Naruto smiled and leaned further into the table. "I know its a litte late, but welcome to Fairy Tail!" said the man happily making the children smile back at him. "This place can get a little crazy at times, but it is one of the best guilds in the world."

Cana smiled brightly at that. "Yep!"

Lisanna sat up a little and smiled at Naruto. "Are you really stronger than Laxus?!" The question made everyone at the table listen in.

The God Slayer chuckled a little. "Well he would never admit it, but I would think so...I beat him in every spar that we have."

Natsu bounced up on his seat excited and smiled brightly at Naruto. "Wow, what kind of Magic do you use Naruto?!" That question made the kids even more excited.

Naruto smiled as he looked around the table. "I use Sky Magic..." as the young man said that the table booth they were sitting in suddenly hovered into the air along with everyone on it. "I use the air as my weapon."

Everyone was smiling at the incredible magic. "Sugoi!" cried Natsu, Cana and Lisanna at once.

Naruto smiled over at Natsu. "Laxus told me that you use Dragon Slayer Magic, is that true Natsu?"

The pink haired boy grinned and nodded. "Yep!" he exclaimed. "Igneel taught it to me, and one day I will be the strongest in the guild."

Everyone at the table sighed but Naruto just smiled. "Work hard and you can do it one day!"

Natsu along with everyone looked at Naruto in shock. "Y-You really think so!?"

Naruto chuckled a little. "Of course, everyone can get strong if they work hard enough!" said the young man with a kind smile before he looked at everyone else. "So what kind of magic do you all use?"

Gray was the first to demonstrate. "I use Ice-Make Magic!" said the boy as he held his hands close together and made an ice Fairy Tail Symbol in his hands. "Its a sort of Creation Magic."

The God Slayer smiled and nodded. "Thats cool Gray, I haven't seen an Ice Mage in a long time!"

Cana raised her hand. "My turn!" chirped the girl as she pulled out a deck of cards. "I use Card Magic!" Cana threw her deck of cards into the air and made all of them glow and revolve around her. "I can also tell fortunes with them!"

Naruto grinned. "Thats cool too Cana, I might have to ask you for a fortune telling later!" Cana nodded back excitedly.

Levi looked at Naruto a little timidly. "I use my magic to read and created Solid Scripts." mumbled the girl as she wrote Naruto's name in mid-air with fire.

The blonde young man smiled at the girl. "You have better penmanship than me Levi-chan." The girl smiled back at Naruto cutely.

Erza smirked and held her hand out. "I use Requip: The Knight." said the girl with pride. "I can requip armor and weapons at the same time repeatedly. Erza made a sword appear in her hands in under a second.

Naruto was genuinely surprised. "Wow Erza, if you really master your abilities then you would be really strong." said the man kindly. "With different armor you can give yourself an advantage over your enemies, and since you can requip so quickly you would be very hard to beat." Erza blushed a little at the praise as Mirajane narrowed her eyes at her rival.

Lisanna grinned and nudged her brother and sister. "We all use Take-Over Magic!" chirp the girl as she made a pair of eagle wings fan out from her back. Elfman nodded at Naruto as he took over a beasty arm to replace original one. Mirajane collected her confidence and smiled at Naruto as she channeled her energy to her arms. Soon the oldest sister's arms were replaced with a pair of demonic guantlets with greeen scales on the forearm and claws at the hand.

Naruto was surprised once again. "Wow...all of you are strong, but Mirajane's Magic Power is incredible!" said the young man as Mirajane blushed and turned away. "If you ever master your full Take-Over...wow I would want to fight you."

Mirajane looked back at Naruto shyly. "Thank you..."

Erza raised an eyebrow as looked over at her rival. "Why are you being so timid...whats wrong with you Mira?"

Mirajane glared over at Erza and flared her aura. "Nothing!"

Naruto was a little confused about the girls but before he could ask anything someone placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ji-san?" asked the young man as he saw the Master smiling at him.

The children all smiled and nodded at Makarov. "Master!"

Makarov smiled at the children and Naruto. "I'm sorry kids, but I will be boring Naruto for a bit." The kids nodded as Naruto wondered what the Master needed with him.

Naruto and Makarov both made their way to the bar where they both sat down quietly. It has been sometime since the two surrogate Grandfather and Grandson had a chance to speak with each other, and Naruto had missed chatting with the old man.

"What is it Ji-san?" asked Naruto as he ordered a beer.

Makarov smiled at the young man. "You sure are friendly to the new brats, I wasn't expecting you to be so nice."

Naruto chuckled and drank some of his beer. "Well they are a part of Fairy Tail now, so they are pretty much like family." said the young mage with a smile. "I know what it feels like to be a kid in here, so I think I would be a good guide for them."

The Master nodded with a smile. "You really are a good role model for them Naruto..." muttered Makarov as he sat back against his seat. "You know you have changed a lot in the pass few years...I can't even see the old cynical and power-hungry Naruto anymore."

The blonde smiled and leaned forward on the table. "You were right Ji-san." started the man as he continued to drink his beer. "Fairy Tail proved to me that power is not everything, and I have grown to love and care for the guild." Naruto closed his eyes as he bended his head down. "I was a lonely and clueless kid back then, but now I know better." The image of the kids popped into his head. "It is as you said to me a long time ago...a guild is where feelings are nutured and bonds are created...that was exactly what I was doing with those kids over there."

The Master continued to silently listen to Naruto...

"I want to them know that Fairy Tail is much more than just a Magic Guild...it is a home to return to." said Naruto as Makarov looked at him a little surprised. "Fairy Tail was the one place that made me feel like I belong somewhere...I want them to agree that Fairy Tail is something that is worth protecting."

Makarov closed his eyes for a few seconds before he spoke up again. "You are ready Naruto..."

Naruto looked across to the old man. "Ready for what?"

The Master smirked and crossed his arms. "The S-class Mage Exams...you are ready for it!"

Naruto just looked back at his surrogate Grandfather with widened eyes. "What?..."

* * *

Well that is the end of third chapter of God Slayer of Fairy Tail; I hope you all liked it.

**I hope my fast updates will reward me with more reviews!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	4. Clash of Mages

I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!

God Slayer of Fairy Tail - Chapter 4

* * *

For the first time in a long time Naruto woke up in his own bed. The last few months of travelling around the world had rendered Naruto's body a little dysfunctional just because of all the hotel beds and sleeping bags. Naruto had always been a person with high standards for beds, and the one had in his home was absolutely perfect for him. Honest to himself, Naruto missed his bed just as much as he did Fairy Tail.

Naruto begrudgingly got out of his bed and walked into his bathroom. "I guess I should head out soon..." mumbled the man still a little drowsy as he walked into his large shower.

The young man had made a lot of money off his missions in the pass decade and had accumulated enough to officially buy his own home. It was a medium sized house right at the center of Mognolia Town. It was a new house so everything was state of the art. It took a large portion out of Naruto's savings but it was worth it in his opinion; his home was one of the most important parts of his life.

Naruto sighed in relaxation as he let the warm water flow down his face. _'I should get back to the guild a little early today...I still have to ask Master for more information.' _thought the man as he innwardly created a schedule for his day.

The S-class Mage Exam had been stuck in Naruto's head since the Master had told him about it the previous night. Becoming S-class would always be every mages's dream, and Naruto was no different. The young man was quite confident about his skills and did believe that he would be able to pass the exam, but nonetheless it made him a slightest bit nervous.

If Naruto really passed the exam he would officially be in the same league as Gildarts, the one man that he was still not confident about beating. But despite his hesitation, becoming S-class was natural progress for someone like him and he would welcome the chance with opened arms.

With a quick sigh Naruto got out of his shower and started to dry himself off. As he looked into the mirror he had to admit that he had changed a lot ever since he joined Fairy Tail, and not just physically. Back when Naruto was a child, he truly believed that power was everything and he needed no one but himself, but that all changed.

Naruto found that he out of everyone needed friends the most...

It was his friends that had saved him from himself, if it wasn't for them Naruto would have continued to grow into a power-hungry and cynical person, and that was not something he wanted. In the end all the little boy wanted ten years ago was to be recognized by people as a real person and to feel that he belonged somewhere. Fairy Tail gave all that to him.

Naruto had found a family in his guild. The Master was like a surrogate Grandfather who would be strict and caring at the same time. Gildarts would be a slightly perverted uncle who would be comedic relief in one second and a powerful mentor in the next. Then there was Laxus, the one person who helpped him the most over the years. Laxus was a brother to Naruto in everything but blood; they were best friends and both had found solace in each other. They were each other's role models and had utmost respect for one another.

The God Slayer smirked at the thought of Laxus as he was reminded of their spar later in the day. "I wonder how much stronger he had gotten since the last time we fought?..."

Naruto dressed up in his combat attire, which consisted of a pair of versatile black combat pants being secured by a steel belt, a skin-tight black shirt under a black combat vest, a pair of fingerless gloves, and a pair of tough leather boots to finish it off. His Fairy Tail Guild Mark was proudly displayed on his muscular right arm and he had another tattoo of the Kanji for Wind on his left arm. Satisfied at his image in the mirror Naruto smirked and vanished from where he stood.

"Time to go beat Laxus again..."

* * *

"Damn you ice freak!" cried an angry Natsu as he fired a punch at Gray.

"Shut the hell up fire breath!" The fists of the two boys clashed with each other once and again.

Table were being flips, walls were being dented, and utter chaos was about in the large guild of Fairy Tail. This has more or less become the usual morning ritual of Fairy Tail since the many new recruits have arrived at the guild. Natsu and Gray were the two most frequent causes of fights in the guild; it seems that just like their respective elements they were both intolerant of each other. Many of the other guild members found it to be endearing and funny, but some had already begun to be annoyed by it.

Macao sighed along with Wakaba as they sat at the bar. "They are at it again, can they give it a rest already..." muttered the purple haired man as he took swig out of his drink.

Wakata shook his head as he puffed out several rings of smoke. "Kids these days have way too much energy, it still too early in the morning to fight like that."

Makarov was once again sitting in his usual spot on the bar table with his eyes closed. "The fact that they fight with each other means they acknowledge each other...deep inside Natsu and Gray they respect each other as rival and friends; that is the important thing here."

The two boys continued to roll all over the place as they try to beat up the other, and it quickly got on the nerves of one of the other mages. Erza had a tick mark on her head as she marched over to the two oblivious boys with a glare in her eyes; it was early in the morning and she didnt' have a very good night of sleep, so she wouldn't let the two little trolls ruin her morning anymore. The young mage unsheathed her blade and slashed it down to the ground and a loud bang resonated in the guild building...silencing everyone.

Natsu and Gray both sprang apart from each other and stared down at the blade that was between them...

"If you two don't shut up immediately..." muttered Erza with a very intimidating glare in her eyes. "I will shave you both bald and throw you into the river!" The two boys quickly clapped their hands to their mouths and nodded profusely. The others around could only laugh at the effect Erza had on the two boys.

Cana and Levi were playing their usual game of chess at one table while Lisanna, Elfman and two boys named Jet and Droy watched them. It was a rather lazy morning for the kids as there were no D-class missions avalible at the moment and they were the only quests the kids were allowed to do by the master. Erza and Mirajane were the only two exceptions, but Erza was keeping herself busy by scaring the crap out of Natsu and Gray...but Mirajane?

Ever since she saw Naruto the previous night, Mirajane couldn't get his handsome face out of her mind. The girl never thought that she would end up falling for someone so easily and the fact that she did made her feel sick. Mirajane had always been a prideful girl and she was confident that she would one day become one of the strongest mages in the world...but the last thing she thought she would do was start fawning over a man that she hadn't even talked to for more than three times.

Mirajane had a small frown on her face as she rested her face against her arms on the table. _'Why the hell am I feeling this way...did he cast some kind of spell on me last night?' _thought Mirajane inwardly as she heart sped up again at the thought of Naruto.

Lisanna saw the look on her sister's face and frowned. "Are you okay Mira-nee...you've been awfully quiet this morning?" asked the little girl as she leaned closer to her sister.

Mirajane snapped out of her daze and nodded at her sister with a smile. "I'm fine Lisanna; I'm just a little tired that's all."

Natsu and Gray were slowly walking back to the table and sat down quietly with their faces still a little pale. Lisanna couldn't help but giggle at the scared look on Natsu's face as he slumped down in his seat next to Gray. Erza had always been a mediator between the two boys but she had also been like an older sister, much like Mirajane actually was to herself and Elfman, but Mirajane was more affectionate to her siblings than Erza was to Natsu and Gray.

Cana finished her game and poked Gray's arm. "Are you alright Gray...you are even more pale than you usually are."

Gray gulpped and nodded. "I'm fine...I just need to stay away from Erza for a few minutes." muttered out the boy as the thought of the red haired demon still scares him to death.

Natsu nodded along with his rival. "She is the scariest thing in Fairy Tail..."

"What did you say?..." asked Erza as she suddenly sat down next to Natsu and Gray.

The two boys instantly reached to her voice and sat up. "NOTHING!" cried the two in unison, for once agreeing on something, and that was to not angry Erza anymore.

Erza sighed as she turned her head back forward and saw Mirajane looking less than enthusiastic. The red haired girl had noticed something about her rival the previous night but placed it off as exhaustion; but knowing the white haired girl Erza knew that there was something else bothering her. As she though back to the three months that she had known Mirajane, Erza had never seen the girl act so tired and confused; Mirajane had always struck her as a confident and strong girl...Erza could only wonder what was going on in her rival's mind.

After he collected her nerve to speak again, Natsu leaned further into the table. "Hey guys, why is Laxus just walking around the Guild this morning, he usually would have left on a quest already?"

Most of the table looked back and saw the Grandson of the Master just walking around the bar mindlessly with an emotion on his face that the kids didn't recognize. Personally the kids have never seen Laxus act so calmly; the older mage would usually be arrogant and intimidating, but never once did he come off as calculative or quiet, someting must be on his mind this morning.

"Don't you guys remember?" asked Levi as she gain the group's attention. "Before he disappeared last night he told Naruto that he would see him later at their spar." At the mention of Naruto's name Mirajane was once again paying attention to what the table was saying.

Everyone's eyes widened at Levi's words. "You mean Naruto and Laxus are going to fight!?" cried Natsu loudly with an excited voice that caught the attention of the entire guild. "Oh I can't wait to watch them; I bet it's going to be amazing!" The others at the table all nodded absentmindedly at Natsu's words.

At that point everyone in the guild were surprised at the sudden news, not even the Master knew about this upcoming battle. Laxus on the other hand just sighed and was a little annoyed that his spar had just become public knowledge and the whole guild would probably come watch them. To be honest to himself, Laxus was a little nervous about his fight with Naruto. In the ten years that they have been training with each other he had never once bested the God Slayer in a spar...he was sure that he has gotten a lot stronger since Naruto had left on his long-term mission but he was also positive that Naruto had gotten stronger as well. The outcome of the battle go really go either way...

Makarov stood up and looked over at his Grandson. "Laxus..." started the man as he gain his Grandson's and the rest of the guild's attention. "Is it true that you and Naruto are going to fight today?"

Everyone's attention turned to the Lightning User. "Yeah...it's been a while since we fought so we decided to see how much we have improved since then." With his confirmation the guild began to flourish with excitement; it was not everyday that you see two of the most powerful mage in Fiore duce it out with each other.

"Hoho...this is something I got to see!" exclaimed a fresh Gildarts as he walked down from the second floor with a smile on his face. "I haven't seen you both in action since last year, I'm sure you both have improved a lot!"

"Well we'll try to not disappoint..." said the sudden voice of Naruto as he walked into the guild at that very moment. Naruto had a smirk on his face as he walked in with his hands on his hips. He was looking forward to his fight with his brother and couldn't wait to see how much Laxus had improved in the pass few months.

At the sight of Naruto, Mirajane once again had a blush on her face as her heart almost beated out of her chest. The girl couldn't help but see the rippling muscles of the young man and hot gorgeous he looked in his combat uniform. Mirajane was getting more and more fustrated; she needed to level out her feelings and to clear her head...she had to talk Naruto soon.

Laxus smirked and crossed his arms at the sight of hhis best friend. "So Naruto...are you ready?"

The God Slayer smirked and nodded. "Of course I am!"

Makarov jumped to the ground and smirked. "Okay, this is going to be quite something!" said the man as he had the undivided attention of his guild members. "Why don't we all move outside to the main training ground so Laxus and Naruto would have enough space!"

Everyone nodded at the Master's words as they all migrated outside. Natsu and Gray were the two who were first out the door; they were both excited to see how strong Laxus and Naruto really were and they wanted to see them destroy the training field. Erza and the others were not far behind of the boys as they ran out of the guild; they all had smiles on their face as they were also excited to see a good fight between the two old mages...and inside the hearts they want to see Naruto kick Laxus' ass.

Laxus was walking next to Naruto with a smirk. "Yeah, like the training ground is big enough of us..."

Naruto chuckled and nodded. "Lets give them a good show."

The two young men headed towards the two ends of the large training field, and everyone was silent at the sidelines. No one knew what the outcome of the battle could be; even though they all acknowledge that Naruto was the stronger one out of the two, they don't think Laxus was far behind, and anything could battle during a battle. The children were all shaking in anticipation as they located themselves on the branches of the tallest tree in the area to get a better view of the fight.

Erza was sitting right beside her rival Mirajane on the same branch, which was surprising to the others. Erza herself was surprised when Mirajane just nonchalantly sat down next to her like they were close friends, but when she saw the dazed eyes on her rival's face she knew that Mirajane was still bothered by something and was not herself at the moment. Lisanna was the other one who noticed that something was wrong with her big sister, but chose to ignore it for now seeing that the match was about to begin.

Gildarts walked up to the middle of the large area and placed his hands on his hips. "I will be the judge of this match!" exclaimed the man with a serious expression. "There will be no specific limits of using magic, but use descretion when attack your opponent, we wouldn't want either one of you to be seriously injured after this." Gildarts looked over at each fighting member with a nod. "There will be no time limit to this battle, and the winner will be decided when the other can no longer fight!"

Naruto nodded. "Hai!"

Laxus mirror hs friend's movements. "Got it!"

Gildarts looked over at the Master and when he saw the old man nod he reacted. "Begin!" cried the man as he jumped back to the sidelines.

Laxus was the one to react first and quickly sped towards Naruto at very high speeds. The young man gathered lightning in his fists as he neared Naruto; and the ground around him shook a little under his massive Magical Pressure. Laxus furrowed his brows as he was right in front of Naruto as he slammed his fist down. "Lightning Fist!" cried the man as his lightning surged through his fist and down to Naruto.

A loud explosion sounded through the area as Laxus' punch made contact, and the surrounding area shook under the pressure. The people watching had widened eyes at the sheer power of only one punch of Laxus, and the children on the tree were reminded of how truly powerful Laxus was. Mirajane was gripping the truck of the tree tightly as she watched the battle; she oddly felt a great sense of worry for Naruto and didn't want him to be hurt.

Laxus jumped back from within the dust cloud that was created by the impact and observed the outcome. "I missed?..."

When the dust cloud cleared Naruto was nowhere in sight and there was a crater on where he once stood. "That punch had nice power..." said a voice from behind Laxus. "But it was too slow!" The Lightning Dragon Slayer quickly turned back and raised his arms up to block out of reflex. A fist covered with a vortex of wind was forced into his arms; it was very heavy and the wind was forcing Laxus off of the ground. Naruto dug his fist harder against Laxus until the latter was lifted off the ground just a little bit; then the God Slayer harnessed the power of his spinning wind to push Laxus away in a spinning heap.

Naruto quickly followed the thrown body of Laxus in the air. "Tenjin no Boreas!" exclaimed the young man as wind gathered around his arm as he shoved it in Laxus' direction. A black whirlwind shot out from Naruto's arm and swept Laxus from his slow fall. The Lightning User grunted in pain as his body was sent smashing into a tree, and the impact of his body snapped the tree in half.

* * *

Natsu had wide eyes as he watched Laxus fly into a tree. "Sugoi!" cried the boy as he cheered for Naruto.

Erza was shocked along with the others. "I couldn't even see him move..."

* * *

Naruto smirked and got down to a fighting stance. "I know you are not hurt Laxus...get up."

Laxus started to chuckle from where he laid as he got up to his feet with no trouble at all; there were a few rips in his clothing but he was fine overall. "This is why I like sparring with you Naruto...you are the only one who could present such a challenge to me!" exclaimed the young man as his Magical Aura flared and lightning burst out of his body. Naruto was a little surprised at the high level of pressure, Laxus was much stronger than the last time they fought.

"Lightning Body!" cried Laxus as his body suddenly converted into a bolt of lightning and shot towards Naruto.

The Wind User was shocked but was fast enough to jumped to the side to dodge the initial attack, but Laxus' new form was incredibily versatile and he kept up with Naruto's own fast movements. Naruto grunted as he channeled his own energy into his fists and clashed with Laxus when he was near. The two young men clashed with their wind and lightning filled attacks repeatedly, and each time they struck each other a loud and forceful shockwave would expand from where they stood.

Naruto grunted as he strained his body to keep up with Laxus' speed and he was slowly getting worked by his oppenent's resistance. Laxus saw what was happening and had a smirk on his face as he travelled at his top speed around Naruto; repeatedly aimly hard kicks and punches to his side and back; places where Naruto would have to twist and turn to block his strikes. The ground was also starting to show the true destructive power of the battle as cracks and craters were forming on after another rapidly.

"You are slowly down Naruto!" exclaimed Laxus with a smirk as he continued his barrage of attack. "How much longer can you keep this up!?"

Naruto suddenly also had a smirk on his face. "Not for long..." muttered the man as he suddenly stopped. Laxus was not ready to respond at that moment and continued his hard assult. A lightning charge fists was headed straight towards Naruto's face and when it was just millimeter apart Naruto suddenly vanished. Laxus' eyes widened as his punch slip right through Naruto as if he was intangible, and soon his own momentum caught up with him and he almost fell forward onto the ground.

"What the hell!?" muttered the Lightning User as he turned around.

Hovering like an apparition with no actual shape was Naruto; in a form of black wind just being carried by the air. Winds started to howl around the area and it started to sound like Naruto's voice. "You are not the only one with an elemental form Laxus..." said the wind as it echoed through the area.

* * *

Makarov and Gildarts were both leaning against a tree from far as they watched the battle, and they both had proud smiles on their faces. "Wow, they both have gotten a lot stronger than before!" exclaimed the S-class mage with a gleeful smile on his face. "Soon they beat me if I don't watch it!"

The Master nodded with a smirk. "Naruto's growth was to be expected, but Laxus has gotten even pass my own expectation...he might he ready for the S-class exam in a few months too!"

* * *

Laxus growled as he charged up his lightning once again throughout his body. "Bring it Naruto!"

A shroud of black wind in the air sudden blew towards Laxus at high speeds and started to revolve around him when it was in range. In a split-second Laxus was trapped inside a vortex of sharp and fast winds and the air inside the vortex was slowly depleting. Laxus was standing his ground with his lightning charged, but he was getting weaker and weaker as he could no longer breath inside the vortex. The wind was getting stronger and it's black color was blocking the sunlight from where he stood...it was the Kazekage.

A physical shape suddenly emerge from the wind and launch itself at Laxus. "Tenjin no Tekken!" cried the revealed Naruto as he landed a punch right in Laxus' face and forced the man flying out of the slowing vortex.

Laxus cried out in pain as Naruto once again turned into a gust of black wind and surrounded his opponent. While carrying Laxus in his wind body form, Naruto slammed Laxus into several trees and grinded his body to the ground. Using his fast momentum Naruto spun Laxus around in mid-air and turned back into his true form; with a swift spin to the Naruto landed a kick right in Laxus' face and send him barreling to he ground.

But much to Naruto's surprise, before Laxus crashed into the ground he turned into a bolt of lightning again and head straight for him. "Lightning Punch!" cried Laxus as he too landed a blow to Naruto's face, sending him backwards as well. With a chuckle Laxus stood with pain all over his body; he finally landed a punch on Naruto but he was in way worse shape, the legion of attacks Naruto landed on him did a considerable amount of damage and he knew that his punch would not fair well against Naruto's healing spell.

Naruto rubbed the side of his bleeding cheek as he stood up as well. "Nice punch there Laxus, I really wasn't expecting that."

Laxus chuckled as he got back to a fighting stance. "Your elemental form is the same as mine...it may seem untouchable while in its true form but you must return to normal if would need to attack." deduced the young man with a exhausted voice. "But it took longer than I expected for me to land a hit on you." Laxus had a look of determination on his face. "But this fight is not over yet!" cried the man as he slammed his lightning cover fist into the ground. "Lightning Explosion!"

A torrent of lightning blasted towards Naruto at great speeds and it ripped apart the ground in the process. Naruto jumped to the side but found that the lightning was able to follow him, but in a rather slow manner. With a flick of his wrist Naruto sent a blade of sharp wind to the torrent of lightning and sliced it into two...stopping it momentum. But from the corner of his eyes Naruto saw Laxus hovering in mid-air above him.

"Thunder Bullets!" Laxus stretched both his arms out with his palms opened as lightning gathered. In a split-second a large orb of lightning formed in front of him, and from that large ball many smaller bullets shot towards the ground at high speeds.

Naruto reacted quickly and jumped backwards to avoid the first few bullets. The bullets hit the ground and a decent sized explosion sounded through the area; each of the bullets were capable of exploding upon contact, and their forceback was powerful as well. Laxus landed on the ground and continued to fire multiple bullets at Naruto; but he was running low on energy and could only attack for a few more seconds.

The attack was quite impressive but Naruto easily dodged all of them by turning into his Wind Form again, but the forceback of each explosion did disorientate him quite a bit. Naruto turned back into his normal form about ten feet away from Laxus; he was a little tired from the fight but he was sure he was in much better shape than Laxus at the moment. Laxus was currently slouching from his exhaustion and his breathing was quite rapid...that fight was as good as done.

Laxus was inwardly cursing the fact that the whole guild was watching the fight; if the weren't present he would have used his Dragon Slayer Magic. But then again if he did Naruto would also unleash the true power of his God Slayer Magic and the training ground and part of the Guild were have sure been destroyed...

"This was a good fight Laxus..." said Naruto as he stood up taller and gathered his energy. "But this is over!" The Kazekage ran towards Laxus at his top speed, which surprised his opponent at how fast he actually was. Naruto landed a powerful right hook on Laxus and kicked him up into the air with a swift kick to the chest. Quickly getting under the hovering body of Laxus, Naruto gathered his black wind in his arms. "Tenjin no Mai!" Naruto spun his body as he jumped into the air; torrets of wind were carried behind him and they smashed into Laxus several times as Naruto passed him.

"Ahhhh!" cried Laxus in pain as he fell from mid-air.

Naruto looked down from high above and aimed one last punch at Laxus' torso. He just a gust of wind to speed up his fall and he pulled his fist back as he neared Laxus. "Tenjin no Tekken!" cried the young man as he pummeled Laxus faster into the ground.

A large dust cloud was created from the devastating landing and Laxus was laying motionlessly in a crater that was created by his own body...

Everyone was silent as Naruto stood motionlessly at the center of the battlefield, and Gildarts slowly made his way to Laxus who was still on the ground. The S-class mage saw that Laxus was very hurt and have probably several broken ribs and and fractured lung, but he was still conscious. It was clear to the man that Laxus could no longer continue the fight; the battle was over. Gildarts stood back up and gestured over to Naruto.

"Naruto is the winner!"

* * *

The members of the guild started to cheer and clink their glasses of beer together as the fight was over; it was one of the best battles they have even seen their lives. The power shown by both Naruto and Laxus were not those of normal men, they were both some of the most powerful mages in the lands and would continue to grow in the future. The future of Fairy Tail was looking very bright with Laxus and Naruto in the Guild.

Macao and Wakaba were both grinning as they witness the power of two men who would probably be the future Guild Master of Fairy Tail. "Cheers!"

The children on the tree were also amazed and shocked at the display of power; now they knew that they were in a completely different league from Naruto and Laxus. Natsu and Gray had huge grins on their faces as they felt that the two older mages were amazing; even though they still don't really like Laxus. Erza, Cana and Levi were also very amazed, they never thought that such destructive magic could even exist, and it made Erza even more determined than before to achieve that height of power.

Lisanna and Elfman were both feeling like the others, but Mirajane was once again stunned by Naruto. During the whole battle Mirajane could only stare in shock as Naruto out manuvered Laxus with his superior skills, and that made him even more attactive in her eyes. It was no longer a mystery to her that she had a crush on Naruto, but the very thought of that made her blush and her heart flutter...she couldn't believe how girly she was being at the moment.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked over to his fallen friend and knelt next to him with a smile on his face. "Hey bro...how are you feeling?"

Laxus was straining his body as he smirked a little at his best friend. "You are still stronger than me Naruto...and damn you really don't hold back at all do you?" joked the young man as he chuckled a little at his own words.

The God Slayer shook his head with a chuckle. "Just relax man, I'll fix you right up." Naruto channeled some of his magic to his hands as a blue glow illuminated his hands. The shroud of light covered the whole of Laxus' body and his wounds started to heal very quickly. Laxus could feel his bones and joints returning to normal and his muscles no longer hurt. The cuts on his body completely disappeared as the light died down. "Remember...I can only heal your physical wounds, you will still feel the fatigue of the battle."

Laxus grinned and nodded. "Yeah..." muttered the man as he stood up with a little trouble. "I got to say, your healing spell is probably my personal favorite!" said Laxus with a smile. Two years ago Naruto figured out how to use his Sky Magic to heal wounds, and he had been using the spell frequently ever since. When Naruto and Laxus was on a mission a year ago together, the latter was slashed in the face by a Wyvern and almost lost his right eye. Fortunately Naruto was there and he head up his face and eye, if he wasn't there Laxus would have a large scar trailing down the right side of his face.

Naruto grinned back. "Yeah, mine too."

"That was a marvelous battle boys!" said the Master as he walked up to the two young men with a proud smile. "Both of you have gotten much stronger than before!"

Laxus and Naruto both nodded. "Thanks Ji-san."

Makarov looked at his Grandson with a smile. "You have improved far more than I have expect Laxus." said the old man as the Laxus smiled. "I think you are almost ready for the S-class exam, so I am planning to give you the test in six months time...be ready for it!"

Laxus grinned and crossed his arms. "Got it Jiji!" replied the young man as Naruto patted his shoulder.

The Master then turned to Naruto. "But you Naruto...I believe you are ready for the test now, so you will take the exam in one week's time!"

Naruto was shocked. "One week!" asked the man. "Are you sure...thats a bit too soon isn't it?" Laxus was also surprised at the short notice.

Makarov shook his head. "No...you are ready for this, just relax and be ready next week." With that the Master turned back and made his way back to the guild, leaving Naruto to worry about his exam alone.

Laxus smirked. "Well you might become S-class before me, but not for too long."

Naruto just sighed. "Yeah...it looks like it would be quite busy for us in the near future..."

* * *

The End!

That was the fourth chapter of God Slayer of Fairy Tail, and I hope you all liked it.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! XD**


End file.
